Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the fields for indicating a location on an image in a multi-viewer display. In particular embodiments, the multi-viewer display may be a multi-viewer microscope. In other embodiments, the display is visualized by multiple viewers simultaneously through a computer or other type of network.
In certain embodiments, the display may be used in a collaboration among radiologists looking at images on different displays. In other embodiments, the display may be used among astronomers looking through telescope images on computer screens. In still other embodiments, the display may be used in collaborations among video game players across a network or collaborations among graphic artists across a network. In general, exemplary embodiments of the present invention may be used in any collaboration involving a mouse or other kind of pointer across a network.